


The Dynamics of an Asteroid

by Lolonois



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolonois/pseuds/Lolonois
Summary: 以“If I have no knife, I can't protect you; if I had a sword, I can't hold you”为中心理念开的车，然而主体并不是车。魔神柱老莫&中立善老莫&咕哒夫。





	The Dynamics of an Asteroid

**Author's Note:**

> 微弱的3P和NTR要素预警。时间线为1.5.1枪身塔之战，接近结尾处有微量福莫福要素。

 

 

“败北吗。”

恶之莫里亚蒂在星尘缭绕中退场了。

然而圣杯还未出现。伴随着人们的惊叹，一阵几乎足以使高塔倒塌的震动停息后，塔顶的内部发生了巨变。

莫里亚蒂不记得自己生前曾见过这般丑恶的景象。

金红交错的荆棘之海淹没了整个大厅。无数触手沿着墙壁蔓延至天花板，在头顶交错成丑陋惊悚的华盖，投下比日食更令人绝望的阴影。这简直是地狱的缩影，更不必提空气中弥漫着硫磺的刺鼻气味，即使几扇观景窗被塞满房间的触手撑破也于事无补。

这威压熟悉到使迦勒底的御主全身泛起一阵恶寒。毋庸置疑，这是曾在时间神殿交战过的、七十二魔神中的一柱。

一行人即刻重整旗鼓进入作战态势，却敌不过触手早有预谋的迅捷行动，那是不顾一切只针对一人的攻击——只一闪的工夫，青年便被倒提在半空，颈部被胁迫性地缠住，但触手暂且没有进一步行动。

确实比以往有长进了，御主自嘲地想道。没有首先自报家门，而是即便抛下那份骄傲也要先抓住自己，可见其苦大仇深。

巴力在狂笑间验证了他之前的猜想。带着确信胜利的自负，魔神将3000年的憎恨与纯粹的杀害欲望悉数道出。

“平凡、平均而平庸”吗？他对这评价毫不惊讶。青年叹了口气，不知事态会如何发展。

卫宫、阿尔托莉雅和福尔摩斯被发起进攻的触手逼到大厅边缘后，被迫和量产式剧作怪物陷入苦战。唯独新宿的archer没有受到袭击，只是被触手包围，依然得以站在离御主较近的位置。

魔神再次开口：

“盟友啊，这样貌再借我用一会。”

这句话令全部人陷入了惊讶——包括莫里亚蒂。

“盟友…？这是我们第一次见面吧？”

“这就不妙了。你先清醒一下吧。”

触腕逼近了莫里亚蒂，他不停开枪却无法将其击退，无暇顾及四周时，其中覆着坚实外壳的一条重击在教授脑后，使他顿时晕了过去。触手沿他胸口绕了一圈后，将失去意识的教授像提线木偶一样撑起，archer就这样毫无生气地低垂着头，陷在金红的海洋间。

青年喊着从者的名字，却无意间吸引了魔神的注意。那是与莫里亚蒂一模一样的外表，但他所熟知的从者绝不会露出这种邪恶的笑容。“它”双手背在身后，站得笔直，端详着魔术师的反应。

几条触手自衣物的空隙下滑进，从胸前和背后扫过，顺着脖颈缓缓滑动，从袖口和裤腿向躯体探索，令人厌恶的感触比蛞蝓更甚。青年心中升起极度不祥的预感。“士可杀不可辱”，绷紧神经期间不知哪里听过的话闪过他的脑海。但事态果然向着他最担心的方向发展了。

触手沿大腿内侧爬上，恶意地四处戳弄一番后，分开臀肉伸向了后穴。青年不断扭动腰肢，想躲开进攻，却敌不过触腕的力量。触手头部分泌出黏液，顶入了他因刺激收紧的入口。

“混蛋…拿出去…”

巨大耻辱下青年不知如何是好，只能说着自己明知不可能实现的话。

那支触手竟真的慢慢抽出，直到只有顶部被含在在体内后，又一口气顶了进去。

青年仰起头，不肯求饶，大口喘着气，试图缓解剧痛。有几只触手从领口探出，在他面前挥动着，凹凸不平触手表面布满的血红色眼睛盯着他的一举一动，非人的目光中满是嘲弄。

 “不要看这边…！”

青年无力地叫着。

触手在腹内搅动，探寻着能使青年做出更为难堪反应的敏感处。

青年在翻涌的触手间挣扎着游向他所认识的莫里亚蒂，魔神没有多加阻拦，只是在青年抵抗间不时加以刺激，使他不得不暂停脚步。

冰冷粘腻的触手伸到嘴里时，青年的第一反应是狠狠咬下，却被那有力的长蛇撬开牙齿向深处探去，越是啃咬加以阻止，触手就报复似的探得越深，并且在喉咙深处随着下身传来的节奏捣弄，他不由自主地流出泪来，只好放松了牙齿，任触腕侵犯口部。仅是面对面的距离，他被阻塞的呼救却无法传达给archer。

被判定已经没有继续抵抗的力气，青年的双手得到了解放，但甚至无力捶向缠在身上的触手。他只得向教授伸出手去，在够到对方的一瞬抓紧救命稻草般抱住。

这种富有人情味的举动似乎给魔神带来了更大的乐趣。青年感到有什么鼓胀的东西从触手远端逐渐接近，在顶部汇聚，随着他惊恐的颤抖一股脑挤到了腹部深处。他在绝望中感到小腹逐渐隆起，即将被填满，被撑破。他会像巴比伦所见的受害者那样变成怪物的苗床吗？但渐渐地就连这破碎的思考也难以为继了。

无从解脱。

从眩晕和头痛中恢复意识时，莫里亚蒂最先感到胸口微微发热，接着听到了不祥的水声和被压抑的喘息，距离自己异常地近。当视觉回归正常，archer发觉御主的头埋在自己胸口。青年上下都被触手无情地侵犯着，双手攀住自己的外套衣襟，轻轻摇晃，想把自己叫醒似的，手腕上几道勒痕如同暗红色镣铐令人触目惊心。他抑制不住地惊叹一声，青年对声音做出了反应，吃力地抬起头来。莫里亚蒂看到御主沾满泪痕的脸，那表情中求助之意不言而喻。

魔神动用的手段愈演愈烈。粗壮的触手扼住了青年的咽喉，胸腔中空气被活生生地一丝丝挤出，缠在颈部的束缚越收越紧，连被呛出的怪音也从剧烈转为虚弱。莫里亚蒂甚至能听到青年的骨节在触腕压迫下咯吱作响。

御主在被披着与自己相同外皮的怪物折磨。这念头令他从心底燃起杀意。

“教授，这本是合约的一部分，只是你恐怕不忍心眼看着这部分完成。”

魔神若无其事地向莫里亚蒂笑着，行径却像把猎物玩弄于掌间的猫，只不过无论多么顽劣的野猫，在将猎物逗弄和摧残至最后一口气时，都不会带着如此纯粹的憎恨。

“巴力。”

不带分毫感情的声音唤住了魔神。

“盟友，刚才的冒犯我姑且无视。别嫌我谨小慎微，时间不等人，此刻还有无数存在拼命试图把这孩子救下呢。我虽无意干涉你的复仇，但侮辱恐怕不该算在杀人计划内。至少该给毁掉你们千年计划的仇敌一个相称的死亡吧？”

巴力停下了动作，那副与教授一模一样的面孔冷冷地打量着莫里亚蒂，像是在寻找他话中的纰漏。少许犹疑后，魔神撤出了青年体内和口中的触腕，带出一连串痛苦的呻吟。魔神依然没有解除对御主行动的限制，保留着最低控制程度的约束。

“借一步说话。”

御主感到身旁空气中大量魔力的流动，下一秒，幻蝶翩翩起舞，覆盖了缠住青年手脚的触手上诸多红色眼睛，隔绝了声音和外界视线，形成一小方蓝色穹顶，把二人包围在内。

“蝴蝶这个点子还是不错的吧？从情趣的方面来讲？”

去他妈的情趣蝴蝶，御主撇着嘴在心里暗骂一句。但现在不是打嘴仗的时候。想起方才教授对魔神的提议，他有些迟疑地问道：

“Archer，你…？”

“我可完全不知情。刚才只是根据现有情报和推理虚张声势，争取时间而已。我预感会有很糟糕的事发生，说真的，我自己也感到害怕。”

从巴力现身的一刻起，莫里亚蒂就被数不清的问题困扰着：筹划了3000年杀人计划的魔神把自己收归麾下有何贵干？自己和他达成了怎样的交易？魔弹射手的典故中，歌剧结局猎人的末路预示着什么？为何自己会一无所知地在危机四伏的隔绝都市中彷徨？何以偏偏遇上这位从天而降的青年又和他一路战斗至旅途的终点？

仿佛一切都是走向毁灭的预定调和。打倒自己的半身后，他似乎隐隐感到自己已经拥有了回归完整的潜能——但他在潜意识中不愿也不敢打开堤坝，任那些他不想承认的过往毁坏至今为止筑起的牵绊。教授感到心墙的另一侧有什么巨大的、散发腐臭的漆黑怪物在蠢动。他不知自己在恐惧着什么，只能在那怪物打破摇摇欲坠的墙壁前全力抵抗，期待这一刻再迟些到来。

“但我会保护你的。至少这一刻相信我吧。”

莫里亚蒂深知当前的自己虚弱无力，想从魔神手中夺下青年，他非得借助那怪物的力量不可——亲手砸破单薄的壁障，让它吞噬自己，再凭借灾祸般的怪力向敌人肆虐。

“怎样能让你记住 **我** 呢？我拼命思考，总算想出了一个主意。只是需要避开其他人这点得特别注意。”

青年还没回过神来，就被archer捧住脸，在唇上落下一个轻柔而短暂的吻。他涨红了脸，又气又笑地喊道：

“就算不这么做，我也会记住你的！”

“那就再好不过了。”

莫里亚蒂苦笑着转过身背对青年，打了个响指，蝴蝶纷纷散去。

燃尽这具身躯和它所承载的全部记忆后，能期待这罪孽深重者唯一一次高尚祈愿有所残存，得以从焦土间重生吗？

“莫里亚蒂，你这家伙刚才动了什么手脚？！”

教授脚边的触腕狂暴起来，顷刻间便将他从脚腕到肩头自下至上牢牢扎成一束。尽管被勒得近乎窒息，他还是镇定地笑道：

“只是去道别而已。”

已经没有迷茫的空闲。

此即为诀别之时。莫里亚蒂发动了此生的全部勇气，回溯至冰冷浓雾尽头，凝视着墙壁对侧怪物的双眼。

大量记忆猝然漫进空虚的容器，尽管被莽蛇般的触手缠绕着固定在原处，archer头部却被子弹击中似的向后仰去，向后、向下坠落的感受在意识中几乎被拉伸到一生的长度，直至完整无缺的灵魂被全数打入身体。

漫长的计算终于画上句点，最后一块拼图安在了正确位置。

“同盟解散，巴力。”

话音刚落，无数只疾速舞动的蓝蝴蝶飓风般包围住archer，淹没了他的身形。随后，蔚蓝的风暴从中央炸裂，仿若烟火绽放，气流和热度散去后，一片空地间，矗立着身披蓝黑幻蝶斗篷的数学教授。触手再次发动攻势的刹那，莫里亚蒂瞄准一只菱形眼睛，打出完美的一击。几只触手瑟缩着收回，青年得以从束缚中被解放，阿尔托莉雅抓住时机冲上前救下了御主。

力道惊人的攻击明证了全部力量也一同回归，与方才相比简直是数量级的差距。果然，善对于莫里亚蒂这个角色是过于微不足道的元素，仅靠善的微弱力量根本不足以与魔神匹敌。单就这一点来讲，到刚才为止，自认为属于“善良”一侧的自己确实做出了正确的抉择。

但取回一切后的结果为何呢？

“想要保护”的遗愿尽头，诞生了绝望。

教授猛地加大了火力，眉头紧锁，宣泄着愤怒——对魔神，对自己，对没能推导出正确答案的福尔摩斯。巴力被飞涨的能量反应镇住，迟疑了一瞬。片刻间，莫里亚蒂已从翻飞的触手间杀开一条路，直冲到巴力面前，呐喊道：

 “御主，下 **最后一次** 指令吧！”

缓过一口气的魔术师在大脑恢复运转前，便在战斗本能的支配下发出了命令：

“Archer，我以令咒下令，解放宝具！”

“宝具开放。就在此证明吾之最终式，终极犯罪吧。——The Dynamics of an Asteroid！”

开火，开火，开火。从枪口闪烁出的火光连成一片，弹壳铁雨般覆满地板，枪击声盖过了魔神的惨叫，一次又一次毫无慈悲地穿透无数触手、鳞片装甲、红眼、以及巴力那伪装成从者模样的本体。一条条粗大的触手流出蓝绿色体液，负伤长龙似的扭动着，绝望地重重敲击地面，不逊于地震的撼动简直能从塔顶一路传到地底。

在场所有人的脚步被这场单方面虐杀钉在了原地。

硝烟散尽，废墟间现出两个身影。奄奄一息的巴力被莫里亚蒂单手锁喉，双脚离地，被灰烬和擦伤脏污了面容，原本一丝不乱的灰发如今有几绺被汗水和血水凝结，垂在额前。

“你和莫里亚蒂究竟有多深的关联！”

侦探质问道。

在魔神来得及作答前，教授已拽起自己二重身的衣襟，用枪弹在心口补上了绝命一击。巴力在化作尘埃飞散前，却从嘴角露出一抹狡黠的狞笑。

“——是全部哦，福尔摩斯。”

白刃几乎毫无阻力地刺入不设防的侦探背后，一路穿破皮肤、肌肉和内脏的触感，血液自伤口流出，惊人的热量通过武器传导至紧握凶器的双手，在年轻侦探吃痛的吸气声中，那生命逐渐流失，力量变得微弱，思维回路第一次也是最后一次蒙上黯淡的薄纱。

教授发出一声心满意足的长叹。

这并非复仇，而是超越。

幽深瀑底，鬼魂与必然命运的拼死抗争于此宣告胜利。

“莫里亚蒂…！”

目眦欲裂的魔术师嘶吼着。

青年颤颤巍巍地像只幼兽，明明仍有粘液顺着裤管滴下，他却强撑起饱受蹂躏的身躯，维持着站姿，咬紧牙关死死盯着archer。被愤怒和不甘扭曲的面庞不减半分坚毅，黑暗中磷火般的双眼虽饱含悲痛却未沾染一丝迷惘。

呜呼，出淤泥而不染，这拼上性命也要保护的重要存在即为战胜宿敌之祭品。

不顾魔弹射手的悲鸣，第七颗子弹已然上膛。恶魔的利爪扣动扳机，贝努鸟填入枪身，瞄准了能使与恶魔缔结契约者绝望的目标。

——这一切值得吗？

对自己本性的憎恶不知第多少次闪过教授的脑海。皮格马利翁一般自虚无中塑造出最为珍贵之人，再将其掷上天平充当赌注，这样的愚者根本无权谈论悔恨。

教授仿佛能听见熊熊燃烧的小行星撕裂天空发出的尖啸。

孩子，我要尽全力了。请你一定要阻止我。

詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂举起了枪，双目如冥府湖水不起一丝波澜。

“放马过来。”

 

 

 

END


End file.
